


the art of being 'fine'

by ragingdrumboner



Series: prompts [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Crying, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Panic Attacks, Rumors, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 20:59:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10861983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingdrumboner/pseuds/ragingdrumboner
Summary: five times azumane asahi said "im fine" and one time he didn't.





	the art of being 'fine'

**Author's Note:**

> >   
> **the-all-seer said:** "I'm fine." + asanoya. I'm loving your fics and prompts sorry if I bother you too much

To say Nishinoya was Asahi’s strength, his source of comfort, was a bit of an understatement.

Nishinoya was always there for him, through every moment of anxiety, through every mishap, through just...everything. And this time was no different.

Asahi sat, feeling almost paralyzed on the edge of the gym with his breath labored and heart racing. Noya was there with him with, murmuring soft words of encouragement, his hands rubbing soothingly over Asahi’s back. Asahi wish he could tell Noya what brought this on, but he himself didn’t even know. Sometimes it just...happened, unexplainable anxiety. Asahi was lucky though, for Noya was always there and always seemed to know how to help him through it.

Slowly, Asahi could feel his thudding heart ease up and his stilled breaths begin to move freely again. He began to relax more when Noya pressed a soft kiss to his cheek and hugged him gently.

“You feeling better?” He asked softly. 

Asahi nodded, “yeah, yeah, I’m fine now,” he murmured, “thank you,” he sighed softly, slowly returning Nishinoya’s embrace.

“You’re welcome!” He chirped, though his voice was still soft, “I love you,” he purred, nuzzling Asahi’s arm lovingly.

The wing spiker smiled, “I love you too,” he replied, kissing Noya on the head.

\--

The phrase ‘I’m fine’ was one Asahi found himself saying a lot, even for the most silliest of situations.

“Asahi!” He heard his name being called by a plethora of voices as he slipped and fell after jumping for a spike. It wasn’t very common for the ace to fall, but still, accidents happened and heels could slip on the court as he landed. He landed flat on his ass, a little shocked by the fact that he had fallen, but far from hurt. Nishinoya was the first one to rush to his side.

“Asahi! Asahi!” He cried, “are you okay?” He skidded to a stop next to the taller boy and crouched down, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Asahi started to laugh now, “yes, I’m fine, perfectly fine,” he told his boyfriend, moving his hand to clutch the other boy’s much smaller hand. Sugawara came over now.

“Are you sure, Asahi? That looked like a hard fall,” Suga hummed, offering a hand to his fallen teammate.

The ace took it and hoisted himself up off the ground, “I’m fine, don’t worry about me guys,” he assured the team, waving his hand.

Nishinoya laughed beside him, “yeah, even our valiant ace takes a tumble sometimes,” he agreed, slapping his hand across Asahi’s arm.

Asahi flinched, “ow, Nishinoya, that hurt,” he complained. Nishinoya looked at him, surprised, but Asahi’s mock pout broke away and the pair started to laugh, the rest of the team following suit.

\--

Asahi ducked his head as he walked, trying to ignore the girls who were quite obviously talking about him as he made his way to the club room. He couldn’t hear exactly what they were saying, but he could take a guess. Something about how he looked like a thug or someone who had been held back two years. One would think Asahi would be used to these rumors by now but they still managed to hurt him. Asahi was ready to bolt until he heard a familiar, Nishinoya-sounding, voice shout behind him. The long haired ace turned his head to look and saw his small but ever fiery boyfriend what appeared to be, telling those girls off. They seemed to be rather shocked over the fact that they were being called out on their actions but from what Asahi could see, did back down and walk off. 

Once he had properly glared at the girls, Nishinoya bolted over to Asahi, who was now standing by the stairs to the club room. “Asahi!” He called out as he ran up to his boyfriend, “are you alright?” He asked, touching a hand gently to Asahi’s wrist.

Asahi shrugged, “I’m fine, it’s whatever, I guess,” he glanced down and away from Noya. 

“But it’s not whatever! God, I’m so sick of all these shitty rumors,” Noya huffed, “they couldn’t be far enough from the truth.”

“Yuu,” Asahi interrupted, gently taking the younger’s smaller hand into his own, “it’s okay, really, I don’t care what other people think as long as I have the team, and you,” he told the smaller teen, squeezing his hand gently. Nishinoya smiled and threw his arms around Asahi, nuzzling into his neck.

“You’re such a sap, Asahi,” he giggled, peering up at the tall ace.

“Yeah, but I’m your sap,” he replied, leaning down to kiss his tiny libero.

Nishinoya giggled against Asahi’s lips and returned the kiss before dragging him into the clubroom.

\--

“Woaaah, Asahi, are you alright? You're not looking so good,” Karasuno’s libero observed as Karasuno’s ace lumbered into the gym, face ashen and shoulders drooping.

Asahi weakly waved a hand, “I’m fine, just feeling a little achy,” he tried to assure his boyfriend. Nishinoya clearly wasn't believing that he was ‘just feeling a little achy’ and stretched to his toes to press a hand to his forehead.

“Asahi!” He gasped, pulling his hand away as if scalded by the heat of Asahi’s skin. “You're absolutely burning up! You need to go home!” He told him, trying to push the taller teen towards the door with little avail. 

“Yuu...it’s no big deal...really, I just --”

“Daichi! Suga!” Noya called out, beckoning over the captain and vice captain. The two quickly trotted over, looking between the libero and the ace.

“What's up, Noya?” Daichi asked, frowning when he saw how illstricken Asahi looked.

“Asahi’s sick!” He exclaimed, pointing at the ace. Sugawara stepped forwards and placed a hand gently across the taller boy’s face just as Noya had done a few moments ago. He pulled away with a little hiss, realizing how warm Asahi really was.

“Yikes, I’m afraid Noya’s right, Asahi, you're definitely sick,” the setter told him, “you should be at home resting.”

“But --”

Daichi held up a hand to interrupt him, “nope, no if, ands, or buts, you're going home. We’ll let Ukai-san and Takeda-sensei know. Nishinoya, I want you to make sure he gets there, alright?” Daichi asked the shorter teen before walking off with Suga trotting at his heels. Nishinoya nodded his head and turned to Asahi again.

“Well, you heard the captain! Now let’s get you home,” he declared, grabbing the ace by the hand and tugging him home.

“Yuu, there's really no need --”

Noya came to a stop and looked up at Asahi, giving a little pout, “come on, Asahi, please? Let me walk you home? You'll get to hold my hand the whole way plus maybe we can stop at the store and I’ll get you some soup! I can call Mom and ask if she’ll let me stay with you today, come on, pleaaaaase?” He begged, sticking his bottom lip out a bit, Asahi sighed and relented.

“Alright, alright.”

“Yay!” Noya cheered before dragging his boyfriend down the road towards his house.

\--

Asahi gasped as Nishinoya rutted up against him, breaking away from his boyfriend’s lips. Noya panted a bit and looked down at the boy whose lap he was sitting on.

“You...you okay?” He gasped, knocking his forehead against Asahi’s as he cupped the sides of his face with both hands. Asahi nodded in Noya’s grip and curled his hands around the small of Noya’s back, swallowing another lungful of air.

“Yeah...yeah, I’m fine,” he assured, moving his hands south so now they were gripping onto Nishinoya’s ass, “keep going,” he urged the libero.

Noya nodded and pressed another kiss to Asahi’s lips, groaning softly as the ace began to knead at the supple flesh that he held in his hands. Giving another roll of his hips, Noya could feel Asahi stutter beneath him at the friction that was created between the two of them. It was at that moment that Asahi wished that they weren’t wearing their uniforms still and he was about to make that wish come true.

“Y...Yuu, pants, off,” he half ordered, half stammered, dipping his fingers beneath Noya’s pants to try to tug them off. Nishinoya nodded rapidly and began to wiggle out of his pants with Asahi’s help, his hands then flying to Asahi’s to try to get the ace out of his pants too.

Once the task had been completed, they gasped at the new sensation that had begun to blossom between them. They still remained in their underwear, but the thinner fabric allowed for more friction and caused more moans to fill the heated room. The two rolled their hips in unison, gasping and panting with each little spark of friction.

“Asa...Asahi...I’m...I’m…” Nishinoya wasn’t able to finish his gasping sentence when suddenly his small, lithe body went taut and his head snapped back. Asahi watched through his haze, dumbfounded as orgasm rippled up through his boyfriend. Through his orgrasm, Nishinoya still rutted almost desperately against Asahi, bringing the older boy to the brink as well. With one last hard thrust, Asahi felt himself spill over, gasping out Nishinoya’s name.

“Y-Yuu!” He cried, tightening his hold on Noya’s ass and arching his back up as pleasure branched up and around him, encasing him in a feeling of ecstasy. 

The two panted in place for a few moments, each one coming down from their respective highs. Nishinoya started to giggle a bit, letting himself drop forwards onto Asahi. 

“We ah, kind of forgot to take all of our clothes off, huh?” He murmured, feeling a blush rising to his cheeks.

“Guess so,” he half-laughed as well, pulling Noya close. He hummed as he buried his head into his boyfriend’s soft hair, he always felt the most comfortable there. He loved the way Noya’s hair felt against his skin, how it was so soft and soothing to him, it felt like _home._ He listened to Nishinoya practically purr beneath him, smiling as the teen burrowed into his ace. Asahi continued to hold Noya tightly, just relishing in the quiet moment for awhile.

Asahi wasn’t sure what he’d do without his bright, explosive libero. He was always there when he needed him and he always knew just how to make Asahi feel better whenever he was upset. He was so grateful for the way that Nishinoya was fine whenever Asahi wasn’t. Yes, Nishinoya was _always_ fine.

\--

Except for when he wasn’t. 

Even the strongest people could fall apart, and sometimes, it didn’t even take much. Maybe it was one dropped ball too many that caused it, or the stress of poor grades, or even just a simple _bad day._ No, Asahi wasn’t sure what had brought his beloved libero down so much, but it didn’t matter. After all, even the brightest suns could grow cloudy.

Asahi knew something was wrong when Nishinoya muttered about forgetting something back in the club room after practice which caused him to bolt off before anyone could respond. The ace looked back at the rest of the team and told them he’d catch up with them later before trailing after his boyfriend. 

“Yuu?” Asahi spoke up softly, pushing the door to the clubroom open, revealing a curled up figure in the moonlight that filtered in. He heard a little sniff and saw the figure raise its head.

“A...Asahi?” The figure asked, deep honey eyes glimmering with tears in the minimal light that flooded the room. 

Asahi quickly swept over to his crying boyfriend and sat down next to him, “Yuu, what’s wrong? What happened?” He asked, pulling his libero closer to him.

“Nothing...I’m...I’m fine,” he lied, trying to paw the tears away that were dripping down from his eyes. Asahi frowned and pulled Nishinoya into his lap now.

“No, you’re not. Come on, Yuu, tell me what happened,” he urged gently, rubbing his arms softly. Noya hiccuped and whirled around in Asahi’s lap, burying a sob into Asahi’s shirt.

“I...I dunno,” he admitted, “today was just really bad and I feel really stressed out by everything and I guess it just all kind of came down and, and, and,” Noya rambled, letting another cry break free from him as he buried himself into Asahi again. 

Asahi held the libero close and rubbed his back slowly, kissing his head softly. “Oh, Yuu, hey, it’s okay, everyone has bad days, we can’t all be happy every single day or else we’d all be the same.”

“But I’m supposed to stay strong! I’m supposed to be the support the team, not break down like this!” He practically wailed, clutching onto Asahi’s shirt with trembling hands. 

“Yuu, you can’t take all the responsibility all the time, you’re allowed to be upset too,” he told the crying boy.

Noya peaked up at him, “I...I am?” He asked, sniffling a little bit still but the tears that were staining his cheeks were finally letting up.

“Yes, of course!” Asahi assured, thumbing away a single tear that strayed from Noya’s eye. “We really depend on you, yes, that’s true, but Yuu, you’re allowed to depend on us too, that’s what teams are here for,” he reminded the smaller teen.

Nishinoya nodded slowly, “you’re right…” he sighed softly, resting his head against Asahi’s head as he started to relax slowly. “Sorry for um, just running off like that without telling you,” he murmured, nuzzling into Asahi’s embrace.

“It’s alright, I’m just glad you’re feeling better now,” he hummed, letting his fingers play with Noya’s hair carefully. The two sat silent for a few beats before Asahi spoke up again, “I love you, Yuu,” he told the boy softly.

He could feel Noya smile against him and hug him tighter, “I love you too, Asahi,” he replied, letting his eyes slip closed. Asahi smiled down at his boyfriend, watching him for a little while.

To say that Nishinoya was Asahi’s source of strength was a bit of an understatement, but to say that Asahi wasn’t Nishinoya’s strength too was a massive overstatement. The two relied on each other, and while Asahi relied on Nishinoya a bit more than the other way round, there was still no question that Nishinoya depended on his gentle ace too. They were more than just two people, they were a pair, a duo, a couple, and everyone could see that plain as day.

**Author's Note:**

> i lov me some angsty noya i couldn't resist putting that as the one time lol
> 
> requests are still open [here!](https://dietycrow.tumblr.com/post/159622658794/hey-im-taking-writing-prompts-so-feel-more-than)


End file.
